


Baby, it's Cold Outside

by IntrovertedWriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, VictUuri, alternative universe, blend of a bunch of tumblr prompts, karaoke bar, my lame ass attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedWriter/pseuds/IntrovertedWriter
Summary: There had to be at least thousands of scenarios that Yuuri had conjured about how he'd spend his holidays. Christmas Eve had been played out in his head countless times in countless different ways in his head, all ranging from mundane to wild. But even then, he had to admit this had never even made it to such a list. A karaoke bar.





	

There had to be at least thousands of scenarios that Yuuri had conjured about how he'd spend his holidays. Christmas Eve had been played out in his head countless times in countless different ways in his head, all ranging from mundane to wild. But even then, he had to admit this had never even made it to such a list. A karaoke bar. The place was dimly lit but even then he could make out the bartenders in their sorry excuses of Santa hats. The air reeked of alcohol, and the stage wasn't much better either...No one sane would choose to spend their holidays in such a place, a fact that was only reassured as wasted after wasted patrons took up the stage and took turns singing in loud, unintelligible drawls. How had it come to this? How had he, Yuuri Katsuki, deluded himself into thinking this was ever a good idea? That's right. He hadn't. Minako had talked him into it. Said Christmas Eve was not to be spent alone at home sulking and catching up on Christmas specials. But looking around him, he couldn't help but wonder which prospect seemed worse. In the end, he had ended up sitting on a bar stool, drinking alone. Maybe it was the alcohol that made him sensitive to the sounds around him but he swore if he had to hear one more damn song of the ongoing theme of the night (which turned out to be very original: Christmas) he'd end up drinking himself into a stupor. And no one could judge him for it.  


"All I want for Christmas is," the woman slurred as she struggled to stay upright on the stage, "yuuuuuuuuuuu." No longer were the last words out of her mouth, the whole bar broke into cheers, and though Yuuri made a point to clap politely, if he was totally honest, they were most likely clapping at the prospect of it being over. The person in charge of the karaoke suddenly took the stage.  


"Hey! Wasn't that an amazing performance tonight?" He was met with silence. He gave everyone awkward lopsided smile and breathed in deep,  


"Well, who will try to beat that, huh?" Silence, "Pretty hard to beat, I know but c'mon...Anyone?" Not even the most wasted out of all of them dare stumble onto the stage, not even by mistake. They all bound themselves to the corners of the room, some emptying the contents of their stomachs and other praying that they'd somehow camouflage with the wallpaper. Yuuri cringed. His escape route was foiled. Minako seemed too preoccupied chattering excitedly to a bartender and he was left alone. He shut his eyes and repeated under his breath,  


"Don'tletitbeme." But of course, like his school days, there was no such luck.  


"You!" the man exclaimed, "the man with glasses sitting by the bar! Why don't you come up here?"  


"Ah, um...me?" he stuttered. He refused to believe his luck. Or lack thereof. If he went up he'd probably end up like the wasted men in the corner, puking his guts out, however, it would be for an entirely different reason.  


"Yes, you!" the man let out a soft laugh. His hands signaled to a spot on the stage, "Come on, up!"  
Fuck it was really happening. Yuuri gave a nervous smile and wobbled up to the stage. The man smiled.  


"What song would you like to sing for us, tonight?"  


"Erm, I don't know."  


"Then we'll choose for you!" the man boasted, "And why don't we make things more interesting and make it a duet, huh?"  
Why. Just. Why. They said the death of joy was comparison. And if Yuuri was sure of anything, it was that as soon as the third pair of feet touched the stage, he'd begin the comparison. The guy next to him began to search the crowd for his next victim and Yuuri could not help but pity the other unfortunate soul. To his surprise, he never had to call out anyone.  


"Oh! Me!" the smooth voice came from a man towards the back of the room. The man was beautiful. There was no subtle way to put it. His eyes were the clearest blue he had ever seen yet they seemed to hold so much depth in them. He felt as if he could find fragments of himself scattered across them. His hair consisted of the thickest curls that seemed as if spun by the silver of moonbeams. His smile...just from it Yuuri could tell that he thrived in his own charisma and he didn't need to fake such a thing. He was a natural.The comparison he had previously spoken of never even had to occur for him to know. They couldn't even begin to be compared.  


"Looks like we have a volunteer! Come up here!"  
His walk, like his person, was impeccable. He walked with his head held high and the corners of his mouth were held slightly up, ready to be formed into a smile. The crowd, unlike with the others, did not keep up their usual volume and disinterest until the end, but instead, let their eyes wander upon the man's form with interest. As he got onto the stage, blue met brown as he let himself stare at Yuuri, and with a small wave, give him another one of his smiles.  


"Well, guys, what will you sing for us tonight?" the karaoke man asked. Yuuri just stared at the man next to him nervously and before he could let any words form in his lips, the man responded for both.  


"Baby it's cold outside."  


"Ah...By Michael Bublé and Idina Menzel?"  


"The very same," the man responded with a slight chuckle. Yuuri felt so out of place...At another time, the nerves alone would have wrecked him. But not today. The knot in his stomach was still there, but all he could focus on was his fellow singer. He stared at both the man in charge of the karaoke and him, so focused on the later and his every interaction. He was a bit too intent in this, however, as he didn't notice them speaking to him.  


"Is it okay with you?" the beautiful man asked.  


"Sorry...what?"  


"Is it okay if we do that song?" he responded with a question, "I mean, it'd be easier to split since it's a duet."  


"Erm, sure...?"  


"Victor. The name's Victor," he said with a grin, "and you are...?"  


"Yuuri."  


"Nice to meet you," Victor said, "Why don't we go ahead, Yuuri?"  


"Um..sure. Whenever you're ready, I guess."  


"Well, let's get started," he said and there was an undertone to his voice. It was almost...giddy? Yuuri couldn't imagine a worse scenario if he tried. Christmas Eve. A karaoke bar. And singing in public. He couldn't talk to most people without getting nervous, let alone sing. But somehow, this person standing next to him made him feel better. He took a deep breath.  


"Let's go, then." Victor smiled again. He was all smiles always, it seemed. Victor gave smiles with the same ease one would give a wave or a handshake. And Yuuri had to admit, it was a pleasant sight. Victor gave a small wave with his hand to the man in charge of the karaoke machine and gave him a small nod of the head.  


"We're ready."  


"Okay," the man who had called Yuuri out continued to talk,"Remember that as soon as the song starts, we'll project the lyrics onto the screen for you to sing along to. The lyrics in color blue will be sung by one of you, whilst the red will be sung by the other. Got that?"  
Both nodded.  


"Good, then off you go!"  
As soon as the soft tones of the music started, Yuuri couldn't help but look at his feet. He suddenly felt a soft touch in his chin. It was Victor's hand, holding his head up high.  


"Always look up," he whispered. Yuuri wished he could say thank you, but as luck would have it, the song had begun, red lyrics overtaking the screen.  


"I really can't stay," Victor sang, his voice smooth.  


"Baby it's cold outside," Yuuri continued. He prayed that he hadn't messed up. But the people in the crowd seemed intent to hear them, so he must've not been too bad.  


"I've got to go away," Victor continued.  


"Baby it's cold outside."  


"This evening has been-"  


"Hoping that you'd drop in."  


"So very nice."  


"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." Victor flashed another one of his smiles as he listened to Yuuri.  


"My mother will start to worry." He sang, giving a shrug of his shoulder. It's can't be helped, they seemed to say.  


"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" And indeed, what was it? Couldn't he stay with him just a little longer?  


"Father will be pacing the floor." Victor sang, giving yet another shrug. Playing hard to get.  


"Listen to the fireplace roar," Yuuri continued. Stalling.  


"So really I'd better scurry," Victor answered, voice following the music with an astounding grace.  


"Beautiful, please don't hurry," Yuuri's voice resounded through the karaoke bar, pleading.  


"Maybe just a half a drink more," He drawled his voice out, conceding.  


"Put some records on while I pour."  


"The neighbors might think."  


"Baby it's bad out there."  


"Say, what's in this drink?" Victor's voice rose a little with the question as he sang.  


"No cabs to be had out there." Yuuri's voice, clear, continued to evade the idea. The bar seemed to be enjoying the both of them, as some drunken whistles could be heard. Yuuri couldn't help but blush.  


"I wish I knew how-" Victor began to wonder.  


"Your eyes are like starlight now." They held the universe in them. Stars, moon, the sun...it was all there.  


"-to break this spell."  


"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."  


"I ought to say no, no, no." Or he could say yes.  


"Mind if I move in closer?" And he didn't know how, but suddenly, his feet slid Victor's way. The crowd catcalled.  


"At least I'm gonna say that I tried," Victor sang, for the first time the hints of a blush taking part of his face. He was smiling, however. A radiant smile of his.  


"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"  


"I really can't stay."  


"Baby it's cold outside."  


"I really can't stay."  


"Ah, but it's cold outside," both sang together, their voices, like their fate, entwining and creating something new entirely. A new voice. One entirely of their own.  


"I've got to get home."  


"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there."  


"Say, lend me your coat."  


"It's up to your knees out there."  


"You've really been grand."  


"Thrill when you touch my hand."  


"Why don't you see - "  


"How can you do this thing to me?"  


"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."  


"Think of my life long sorrow. "  


"At least there will be plenty implied -"  


"If you caught pneumonia and died."  


"I really can't stay."  


"Get over that hold out."  


"Ah, but it's cold outside," their voice resounded, joining each other for one last pitch. The song was over as soon as it had begun, it seemed. The bar erupted into loud claps. Hell, even the men whose arms had been plastered into the wallpaper in an attempt to camouflage into it and disappear could be heard. Somewhere, Yuuri could swear he heard Minako's loud cheer. He turned to Victor, this time, gifting him with a smile instead of the other way around.  


"Well done, Yuuri," Victor returned the smile. Yuuri blushed a bit.  


"You too."  


"Well, well, well!" the voice of the karaoke man overtook the room, "Looks like they did the impossible! They beat the previous outstanding performance...well done, guys!"  


"PFT, THEY WISH!" The woman from before screamed through the same slurred words and standing on wobbly feet.  


"We totally did," Victor leaned to whisper in Yuuri's ear," by a long, loooong shot."  
They couldn't help but double over with laughter. Everyone stared. But they didn't make any move to stop them, or even to get them off the stage. Not until later anyways.  


"VICTOR!"  
An angry blonde cut his way through the bar and seeing the scene before him, grabbed him by the shirt. No questions were asked as he was dragged away. Yuuri couldn't help but stare. Was this guy even legal?  


The walk home was a disappointing one. Minako had left him to his own devices and Victor, the beautiful stranger, had been dragged out of the karaoke bar. Never to be seen again. What a night. Yet, for all the drunken stumbling that had been going on around him, and for all the shitty Christmas songs...He didn't regret it. Everything that had made him nervous, made him anxious, it had all melted away. It had melted away with his smile. This connection, it brought out the best in him in those 3 minutes...It brought out the other Yuuri. The Yuuri that was not afraid of anything or anyone, not even himself. He missed that Yuuri, he thought bitterly as he unlocked the door to his apartment. The irony of it was that unlike what the song had said, it seemed so much colder inside than when he had left for the bar. He let himself sink into his couch and let out a long sigh...Baby, it's cold outside, he sang to himself in his mind. Baby, it's cold outside.  


"Baby it's cold outside." He was so pathetic, he had been singing to himself out loud without noticing. What a wonderful Christmas Eve, indeed.  


"Baby, it's cold outside." Except, that wasn't his voice, of that he was sure. He scrambled to his feet, looking around his apartment, but it was no use.  


"Baby, it's cold outside," the voice continued. And he immediately knew who it belonged to. How could he ever forget? He peered out in the hall, looking for the owner but it was no use. Then he saw the window. It didn't usually hold much of a view, but rather looked out to the window on the opposite side. His neighbor's apartment. His neighbor, whom he could now see clearly, hips and body swaying as he danced with his dog, paws on his shoulders as he sang. Silver hair and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Victor.  
He stared, mesmerized as he sang.  


"Baby it's cold outside," his smooth voice resounded as he sang whilst looking into the dog's eyes. It was a big breed of a dog, brown with giant tufts of soft, brown curls.  


"Woof!" the dog barked in response to his owner. At this, Yuuri couldn't help but laugh. At this, suddenly, Victor's head whirled around to face the window and Yuuri froze in his spot. Why wouldn't his legs work? His cheeks turned crimson at the prospect of being caught staring at Victor. He'd surely be mad that he'd invaded his privacy this way. But to his surprise, he was greeted with a different sight altogether. A smile. This one was different, and though it seemed pretentious to think so, it seemed to be made just for him. Victor laughed a bit through the window.  


"You didn't need to go that far, you know," he spoke, "if you wanted to see me again, you could have just asked for my number...after all, I didn't decide to go ahead entertain a bunch of wasted people for the sheer glory of it."  
Yuuri couldn't help give him a smile in return, one of his own to match the one he'd been gifted with.  


"Really?"  
Victor laughed and rolled his eyes.  


"Noo..Yes, really!" He said sarcastically, "So come here, already! Saves us all the speaking over different sides of the building. And you can finally close the window you left open, yes? After all," he looked into his eyes," It's very cold outside."


End file.
